


Jealousy

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: End roll au, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: She couldn't help but be jealous.





	Jealousy

She was always jealous. Everyone loved her mistress. However, she wanted her to herself. It may seem selfish but it was the truth. 

“Riko, could you bring me my medicine?”

“Ah, yes of course, Umi.”

Umi. The one she loved. The other woman, however, did not love her back. In fact, Riko doubted the woman even knew of her feelings. It would take a miracle for someone like Umi to reciprocate Riko’s feelings.

“Here you go.”

“Thank you.”

The walls of Umi’s home had reminded Riko of something. Far in the back of her head was a memory. White walls surrounding her, the sound of people whispering, weeping. 

Suddenly, she heard a thud behind her. Riko turned to find Umi lying on the ground, her face pale. In a panic, she ran to pick up Umi and place her on the bed. The older woman’s height and weight didn’t make this task any easier as she dragged her to the room.

The next morning, Yoshiko had walked in. Riko, in a state of panic, asked the younger girl to come with her to the hospital. She agreed and they were soon on their way.

“Hey, Riko, is something wrong with Umi?”

Riko looked back at Yoshiko,”Umi’s health isn’t exactly the best… If we get the medicine though she’ll be all better!”

Riko stepped up to the front desk. Yoshiko had gone off somewhere once they entered the hospital. Around her were many people. Most of them had some sort of cold. Occasionally, she would see Yoshiko rush past. The wait was long, but once they were finally called, Riko rushed to find Yoshiko.

“Come on, we got called.”

The two walked down the hall to where the office was. Large red arrows pointed up the stairs on the way to the office. Riko felt a strange urge to go upstairs. Her feet brought her up, Yoshiko trailing behind her. She opened the door leading up to the rooftop.

“She’s never going to love you,” a voice said in her head.

“She loves someone else. You’re just another person to her. She doesn’t care.”

Walking up to the edge of the building, Riko stared down. It was a long fall to the ground. 

“Yoshiko, are you going to push me?”

She felt two hands shove her back. The ground was soon going to reach her. Riko blacked out afterwards. She awoke in front of the hospital. The large building looked like an ancient ruin. 

“Ma’am this hospitals been closed for years.”

Heading home, Riko thought about it. Everything up until they reached the hospital was in a haze. It was almost as if someone had taken her memories and replaced it with a fog. 

“Umi?”

“Y-Yes… come in.”

The woman was laying in bed, her skin pale. Riko stared at the sick Umi. A small part of her memory from the hospital came back. Other women with Umi. Seeing Umi with the other women. It came back. The feeling she hated most. Jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

> There's art for it made by @ShiinaShirakami on Twitter! 
> 
> https://youriko-is-my-jam.tumblr.com/post/171215722730/umiriko-end-roll-au-sketches-made-by


End file.
